The proposed study aims specifically at the development of new amphetamine antagonists devoid of undesirable side effects such as extrapyramidal, Parkinsonism-like symptoms. A number of compounds will be synthesized and their amphetamine-blocking actions will be evaluated in animals. The compound(s) would ultimately be useful in the treatment of amphetamine abusers.